1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is a type of flat panel display, is provided with a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel including a first substrate having a pixel electrode, a second substrate having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer having dielectric anisotropy and injected between the first substrate and the second substrate. An electric field is formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and through adjustment of the intensity of the electric field, the quantity of light transmitting through the LCD panel is controlled to display a desired image on the LCD panel. Since the LCD is not a self-illumination display device, it includes a plurality of lighting blocks-.
Recently, in order to improve the display quality, techniques have been developed that divide an LCD panel into a plurality of display blocks, arrange a plurality of lighting blocks corresponding to the respective display blocks, and control luminance of the respective lighting blocks in accordance with an image being displayed on the respective display blocks.
If the number of display blocks provided in the LCD is large, then the number of lighting blocks provided corresponding to the display blocks also becomes large. Accordingly, the number of light sources and the number of drivers for driving the light sources are increased, and thus the manufacturing cost of the LCD is increased.